Talk:Broker
Politics Why have state-level parties if state government isn't the end-all, be-all government in At lion's politics? There aren't generally different parties at the state and federal level, because that disrupts campaign coordination. Usually, the state party and the national party are the same, but each state would have a party committee that would govern party affairs in the state. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Well yes, we experience that in American politics, but we also have other countries, which I have noticed, have locally-orientated parties. These two liberal parties officially endorse the DRP on federal level and make out a large part of its employees in Broker, but they are split because they differ on some state issues. Perhaps if we can develop Atlion's political system more, I can make it only the DRP and the CP, but right now, only Sunkist, Viva and I have political parties. On another note, I am also expecting each player to have his own federal political party. But yeah, this is just drafting and brainstorming - I'd love to make it simpler, but like I said, we need to start developing ATLION at the same time as our individual states, as that was the entire point of the game. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) But as the way things are going, each state is developing into its own fiefdom with no unity whatsoever. Everything is completely different to the point that each state may as well be its own country. There's no coordination. There's a fascist state, there's a corporate state, and there's a vertically-integrated state. None share any similarity or unity besides each state's country being Atlion. It's not right, I think. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :No duh. Of course they don't share any similarities, that was the point. I have a former French slave colony, Sunkist has a Bavarian colony, MC has a post-French colony, and everybody else is just up there. If we wanted to make a culturally homogenous nation, we might as well just make an Everett wiki, and do whatever UP instructs us. You still get to pick the color of your people, and their "preferred" religion, but the federal government will crush state rights at the slightest hint you decide to vote Conservative. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm just throwing this out there, but wouldn't making Atlion a confederacy not only be a smart thing to do, but the easiest as well? I'm just sitting back and wondering who in God's good name (oh yeah, UP, hur), would make Atlion a republic? In most normal cases, a number of former countries joining into a single nation for the good of all would be classed as a confederacy, giving the states great leeway in developing their areas freely, while leaving the central government to handle all foreign issues. This way, the government doesn't infringe on the state's rights, and the states still answer to the national government. Still a nation, but more flexiable. The nation government would only interfere in state matters if it affects the nation as a whole. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I oppose this idea. The ENTIRE idea behind creating Atlion was to create ONE unified country. I agree with Woogers that currently we're not united at all, but nobody has any interest in continuing with the constitution and everyone is just basically waiting for someone else to make a move. A confederacy is a bad idea, and a federation was a bad idea; hence why I proposed we have a unitary state. You all outvoted me and now the issues I expected are coming up. We chose a federal system, so we'll stick with it. Also, Broker is NOT AT ALL a corporate state, if that's what you're referring to. Statesport is New York City and the rest of the state is just Southern California. I have yet to get to the culture, which I suck at. Once things get moving more smoothly, there will be unity. Ixania will be taken to the supreme court and anyone who follows in its wake. We'll fix this; but UP has to tell us when he is getting a vacation away from college. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No, Ackerland is corporate. And we all did vote on the issues brought to the constitution, they just have to be put into formal words. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :We did, but the Civil Instructions Act only got three votes, and it needs to pass for the constitution to have any validity. If it is voted down, we can delete the constitution page. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::As it stands, the vote is 66% to 33%. That's a supermajority. Sounds like passing to me. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::So if half the legislature just doesn't vote, it's still valid? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::The venerable fourth way. Yea, Nay, Present, and Non-Voting. Realistically, I'm with Minecraftian. As they are now, I'm for the proposed statements in the constitution, but other things added later I might not agree with and won't want in. And besides, why do we even need a Civil Instructions Act? It should be implied that states have to follow the Union's top law document to be a part of the Union, else they can begone. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::It was made because of Ixania, and that opened our eyes to prospective new players who might try the same. And they can't begone. I'll be proposing making secession illegal, which will have to pass since it's an OOC rule. Also, you say you're with MC realistically, so this is where I am lacking some knowledge about politics - how can a state/province or local/municipal-type government even consider not treating the highest law in the land as non-binding? Its provisions are passed through democratic vote. If people cannot agree to that, why don't they just jettison themselves into the atmosphere? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::They should be made to begone since regardless of what rules are made IC or OOC, people are going to fight that law. They'll do it because like myself, why should the state they make be forced to remain in a union they may no longer agree with. You can't be a democracy and force people to agree with you. Its self-defeating. Plus, your aggressive view of "agree or die" kinda gives me the chills ("...just jettison themselves into the atmosphere"), and is my main motive for fighting any anti-secession bill proposed. And myself aside, push hard enough to force bills other states may not agree with will only lead to trouble. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The people choose who they want to represent them in a system of majority (or 75%) rule. The democratically elected Senate passes it; it isn't some presidential decree or a policy instated by a bunch of appointed employees. Also, people can't leave the union with a state which doesn't belong to them. Becoming part of Atlion makes all land federal territory. If a state secedes, it's stealing, which will warrant military retaliation. This was never the point of the game, and trying to be radical about everything gives me the chills. You can fight those bills, but in terms of secession and hopefully constitutional legality, I am supported by the owner of the game. I support Ham 100% in trying to make the point of this game ONE NATION - something which has been missed by some of us. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well the only issue with that is the state leaves because the majority of the state's population, the people who actually own the land, decided to. The nation's attempt to prevent people from leaving would have damaging consequences for the federal government itself. While I won't elaborate on the issue, this does lead me to bring up your statement about the 75%-rule. You just passed a bill into the constitution which was still tied. You made the effort to do that without the consent of the other users, which is extremely undemocraic. Any reason why you did that? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::We are OOC at this moment. This is our first constitution which ICly would have been passed centuries ago. The 75% provision counts for after we have made the constitution and are ICly RPing. Here, in the cyber world, on an OOC talk page about a fictional constitution, majority (50%) rule is in effect. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:40, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Please re-explain without all of the additions, and in the most simplistic form possible. You lost me. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Discussions on talk pages are OOC (out-of-character), meaning, the clause of the constitution requiring 75% majority vote (which I proposed and which was subsequently passed) does not apply to the current constitutional discussion - since the clause is IC (in-character), and the discussion is OOC. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ixania vs. Republic of Atlion? No evidence no nothing. I'm rather amazed that our government is already corrupt. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Republic of Atlion vs. Ixania - That will happen if you defy the constitution. It's IC, don't take it up personally. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh no I'm aware its IC, I'm just surprised about the ordeal. My response at the end IC will greatly depend on the outcome and course of the game. I have an idea for a game that I think we can actually play without everyone getting ready to shoot the other over state borders. Sharing a nation was a really bad idea in my opinion. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That's why it isn't mandatory. If you want to play as one nation with others, you can play, if you don't, you don't have to. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not saying I will or won't, I'm just waiting for the storm to clear before I do anything. I don't want to waste my time and energy just to find out I have to revamp half of my work because someone did something, doesn't like something, or wanted something different. I've filled out enough of Ixania for the time being, and if something goes south, I'm pulling my island out of the way. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I based Ackerland around like Indiana's relationship with Eli Lilly. Our governor used to be the vice-president of the largest corporation in our state, and our monuments in Indianapolis are named after Eli. ---Sunkist- (talk) 19:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Coastline Heh, I just noticed that Broker's coastline seems to be largely copied from southern Australia. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC)